Flustered
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: After all these years, he still managed to get her hot, bothered... flustered.


_Title_: Flustered

_Author_: Desi (duh.)

_Rating_: M

_Summary_: After all of these years, he still managed to get her hot, bothered... flustered.

_**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Fast & Furious. You know what? Just don't sue. Ok.**_

_A/N: For the lovely, MsShashaD , the one-thousandth reviewer of Toretto Enterprises, INC who competed heavily for this spot. Thank you. There will be a companion piece to this. Hopefully it will be posted sometime this week._

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night, sometime in mid-December. Somewhere in London. She still hadn't gotten the hang of the city names. All she knew was that she was close to the city noise. Traffic. People. Lights. And the godforsaken snow. Honestly, she couldn't remember enjoying a single Christmas since they'd moved to the United Kingdom. The Dominican and Puerto Rican blood that ran through her veins practically begged her to move back to the warm, sunny weather of SoCal.<p>

It was beautiful to look at, for sure. But it really wasn't... her. As she gazed out of the window in her fourth-story flat, she brushed her hands against her shoulders. Even in the ninety-degree apartment, she somehow felt the winter chill she was witnessing. As shoppers tugged their coats tighter against them, readjusted their hats and scarves and pushed against the whipping wind, she silently wished them all safe travels. Wherever they may be headed.

His presence behind her didn't surprise her in the least. She'd become accustomed to his quiet pace that led to a shuffling stop when he, undoubtedly, pushed his hands into the pockets of his slacks. Probably dark grey, or perhaps the darkest blue he could find. Much like the weather, his style had always been... plain. But sophisticated. She'd give him that.

But he was spontaneous where it counted. Like then when he abruptly pressed his erection against her ass, twisted her long dark hair around his hand and pulled her head to the side. It was equal parts pleasure and pain, but pleasure won out when the flat of his warm tongue licked its way from shoulder to ear. She molded her body against his and her eyes closed.

"Want to go for a ride?" He murmured in his ear.

"God, yes." She found herself whispering back. A cocky chuckle escaped his lips and she couldn't help but hate it a little. But when he took her hand and pressed it to his buckle of his belt, she forgot about it. And as he walked them backwards, her deft fingers worked quickly, in time to the throbbing pulse of her core.

The backs of his knees hit the plush sofa just as she'd unzipped his pants and firmly grabbed his cock through the material. He hissed his pleasure in her ear and made quick work of the little volleyball lounge shorts she wore, pushing them down and off. She kicked them to the side and turned in his arms, pulling off her top, revealing her bare breasts to him.

And it was a privilege that he was able to knead them in his hands, pulling and gently pinching at her taut nipples. A fresh coat of cream between her legs readied her body for him. So, she pushed his pants and briefs down, letting them trap him at the ankles. Her hands touched his chest and she forced him onto the couch. His cock twitched. She was always perfectly in control when she was on top. She got off on it. And if he were being honest, the feeling was mutual.

Climbing onto him, one knee denting the material of the sofa on either side of him, she grabbed hold of the base of his cock and lined it up with her slick entrance. Teasing her tight clit with the tip of him, she closed her eyes, readying herself with a mental picture of her version of perfection. And when she sank down, slowly, taking him in inch by glorious inch, a long, low groan left her mouth.

"_Yes_." She moaned when he bottomed out inside of her. Filling her just so. She raised back up onto her knees and then deliberately took her time going back down. Just allowing herself to feel her every nerve ending receive the sensual massage happening inside of her. Then she started the perfect rhythm. It started slow and soft, but when his hands grabbed and squeezed her perfect round ass, she couldn't stop herself from bouncing hard and fast on his cock.

"Oh, yes, baby. You feel amazing."

She groaned, pressing her hand against his mouth. She didn't want to hear _his _voice. Instead, she wanted to hear _**his**_; the voice of the man who'd taken over her incredible fantasies. The man whose voice made her come like a freight train when she touched herself.

Riding him like the little cowgirl she could be, she placed her free hand on her own breast, alternating between squeezing and pulling at her nipples. The sensation shot down to her drenched channel as she continuously impaled herself on his dick.

She cried out, her eyes shut tightly, unable to contain the pleasure he was bringing her. "Oh fuck yes!"

When his hips pushed upwards, slamming into her, and meeting her evey thrust, her body bended to his will. Her walls fluttered, giving her the warning that she wasn't going to last much longer. The sound of her wet pussy mingled with the slapping of their thighs meeting shot chills up her spine.

He took over, pushing her onto the length of the couch, her face against the pillows. Hands on her ass, he slid easily back inside of her soaked cunt and began furiously pounding away at her. Punishing her for something. And she couldn't only close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of being filled with everything he gave her. She bit the decorative pillow when he circled his hips thrice and then continued his sweet, sweet torment.

"Oh god!" She screamed. She was coming.

Hard.

Her muscles clenched tightly, her body pulled taut and her mouth opened in a silent scream as he fucked her through the orgasm. Her screaming finish:

"Oh. God. _Dom_!" She saw stars behind her eyes and her body felt completely and utterly relaxed.

In a flash, he pulled out of her and then she felt nothing but empty.

"Did you just call me Dom?" His voice was eerily quiet, letting her know that he was furious. Her eyes popped open and her jaw dropped. Turning her head to look at him, his eyes blazed with fury.

"Oh, god. Owen, I'm sorry. I-."

"Fuck you." He spat as he pulled his briefs and pants up, his cock reminding him, painfully, that he still hadn't come. He stalked off towards the bedroom they'd made their own almost two years ago.

Two years after Dom and Letty had decided to call it quits because they couldn't agree one one very important thing; kids. He had wanted them. Three or more. And he wanted them immediately. Dominic had lost Letty too many times already, and he wanted a life with her.

But Letty, she couldn't see herself with a bunch of little versions of herself and Dom running around. Things were too complex and they were living on the wrong side of the law. Obviously, she was now having her doubts about the choice she made.

She'd run from him.

But not far enough that he could escape her mind. After all this time, she still got off thinking about him doing unspeakable things to her. So much time had passed, but she still wanted him.

_And even after all of these years, he still managed to get her hot, bothered... flustered._


End file.
